Tormenta
by E. Waters
Summary: Elsa y Anna son las mejores amigas, pero de un día para otra Elsa comienza a salir con Hans, dejando totalmente descolocada a Anna. Desconcertada, Anna intenta seguir siendo amiga de Elsa, pero es cuando se da cuenta que siente algo más fuerte por ella. ¿Cómo lo harán ambas chicas, para que descubran el mutuo amor que sienten? Femslash. Elsanna. Elsa x Anna. AU. NO Icest
1. Chapter 1

**Y ante ustedes les dejo un three-shot, o sea un fic que durará tres capítulos. Espero que les agrade, y que lean lo último que adjuntaré con la historia ^-^.**

Disclaimer: 'Frozen' NO me pertenece a mí, sino que a Disney y sus asociados.

 **Tormenta**

 **Capítulo I**

 _Por E. Waters_

Todos sabían que Elsa Doffer y Hans Southern eran la perfecta pareja del instituto de Arendelle, estando ellos saliendo desde inicios de aquel mismo año, consiguiendo una popularidad desmedida desde su comienzo, y cómo no considerando que ambos chicos eran guapos, talentosos y de buena familia.

Sin embargo, sólo una persona no estaba del todo contenta con aquella unión, y esa persona era Anna Summers, la mejor amiga de Elsa desde que prácticamente tenían uso de razón.

Realmente, ni la misma Anna lo comprendía del todo; se suponía que en su papel de mejor amiga ella debía de estar contenta por la situación actual de Elsa, pero en cada vez que los veía a ellos dos juntos, su pecho le dolía mucho… tal vez, demasiado.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera?

—¿Estás ahí, Anna?

Los ojos verde azulados de la joven se alzaron, y cuando lo hicieron se encontraron de lleno con los ojos azul hielo de la propia Elsa, y cosa rara, al momento de topárselos su pecoso rostro enrojeció de forma ligera.

—Claro que sí —y dicho esto, la muchacha de cabellos cobrizos trató de dibujar una de sus mejores sonrisas —, ¿nos vamos juntas a casa?

—Oh… —soltó la chica de cabellos rubios platinados, desviando por un instante sus ojos de los de su mejor amiga —, le dije a Hans que nos iríamos juntos hoy, ¿no te importa, cierto?

—Claro que no —y otra vez una sonrisa forzada en la cara de Anna.

Todo apestaba.

Antes de que Elsa y ese estúpido, al parecer de la chica, de Hans fuesen ya una pareja consolidada, Elsa era 'suya' todo el tiempo, siempre acompañándose una a la otra casi pareciendo hermanas, cosa que obviamente no lo era así.

A Anna jamás le gustó nadie, a Anna sólo le gustaba juntarse con Elsa, a Anna lo único que realmente le importaba en su vida era su mejor amiga… y lo peor de todo eso, era que ni ella sabía muy bien si era correspondida en ese aspecto.

No después de que ella y Hans comenzaron a salir.

Ellas dos, como ya se ha dicho, se conocieron casi desde siempre, naciendo incluso el mismo día, siendo a la vez vecinas y sus familias muy amigas y hasta a principios de año de que Anna estaba totalmente segura que Elsa era suya, y de nadie más.

Y es que si bien, Hans siempre anduvo detrás de Elsa, ella jamás le había prestado atención, hasta que un día para otro se convirtieron en pareja,

Anna lo recordaba muy bien.

Había sucedido después de esa fiesta que organizó Kristoff, cuando ella y Elsa habían bebido mucho, posiblemente en exceso, y habían terminado bailando frenéticamente en la pista de baile, en un momento en donde estaba bizarro, bizarro y borroso.

—Eres muy linda, Anna —le había susurrado Elsa al oído de su amiga, provocando interminables escalofríos en la espalda de esta.

El aliento de Elsa estaba más que alcoholizado, pero eso en vez de repeler a la chica de pecoso rostro, la hizo hacer incluso más atractiva que antes.

Cuando Anna ya le iba a responder a la que era su mejor amiga, Elsa de pronto la rodeó por el cuello, fijó esos ojos azul hielo que parecían más oscuros que nunca, y sin más acercó su rostro al de ella, posando sus labios muy cerca de su boca…

Muy cerca de su boca.

Algo aturdida y sorprendida, la muchacha quiso devolverle esa especie de beso, pero al intentar hacerlo, Elsa ya había desprendido sus brazos del cuello de Anna y ahora se había perdido en la pista.

Al día siguiente no se juntaron, debido a la resaca, y cuando Anna vio nuevamente a Elsa en el instituto ese día lunes, ella estaba de la mano con Hans.

—Estamos saliendo, Anna —fue lo que dijo la chica de piel pálida, mirando a su mejor amiga como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Y fue ahí cuando todo el mundo se derrumbó para ella.

No lo comprendía, no lo entendía, y tal vez ni siquiera ella deseaba entenderlo. Por un lado, se sentía algo traicionada, algo pasada a llevar, y es que antes de ese día Elsa no había dado atisbo alguno de que le gustase Hans, y por otro estaba dolida, aunque aún no entendía mucho el por qué.

Ella sabía en el fondo, con la popularidad de su amiga entre los chicos, que algún día Elsa tendría pareja, pero aunque ella pensaba que estaba preparada para eso, realmente no lo estaba y ni un solo poco.

Antes ellas eran Elsa y Anna, Anna y Elsa… pero ahora, nada.

Más desganada que nunca, la muchacha se lanzó a su cama y cuando fijó su rostro en la pared del frente de su pieza, se encontró con muchas fotografías tomadas entre las dos chicas.

¡Cómo dolía todo eso!

Con ganas de llorar, Anna aquel día ni siquiera quiso bajar a cenar, y se quedó toda aquella tarde y noche recluida en su habitación, tratando de encontrarle una razón esas ya inminentes lágrimas.

Sus padres, muy preocupados, sólo atinaron a llamar a Elsa, por lo cual cuando no eran más allá de las ocho de la noche, alguien tocó a la puerta del cuarto de Anna, y antes que ella pudiese decir algo esta se abrió.

—Hola, Anna.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron mucho, al encontrarse cara a cara con la persona que precisamente había provocado esas lágrimas.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, la joven de ojos verdes azulados se lanzó a los brazos de su mejor amiga, y la envolvió por completo, apretándola lo más que pudo, casi al punto de hacerle daño.

Por alguna razón, que ni Anna se explicaba, muchas lágrimas comenzaron a emerger de sus ojos, humedeciendo de esta forma la zona del cuello de la camiseta de Elsa, quien solo pudo reaccionar correspondiendo el abrazo de la otra joven.

—Yo, yo… —balbuceaba la chica, sin poder contenerse.

—Tranquila, Anna, yo estoy aquí.

Entonces, Anna apegó su nariz a los hombros de Elsa y sin poder evitarlo aspiró lo más que pudo, como tratando de impregnarse del aroma de ella.

Del tóxico aroma de ella.

Después de un rato, en donde la joven de cabellos cobrizos lloró a mares y la otra chica no pudo hacer más que contenerla en sus brazos, las dos muchachas se alejaron lentamente, siempre manteniendo la mirada.

—Yo… no sé qué me pasa —tartamudeó Anna, desviando la mirada por un instante.

—Tranquilla, es normal.

—¿Tú… crees? —y es que la verdad era que la chica no encontraba para nada normal que sintiese tantas cosas juntas por Elsa, que aunque era todo para ella y esas cosas, ambas era muchachas… no podía haber atracción entre ellas.

—Sí — Elsa deslizó su mano por el pecoso rostro de la muchacha —, estás algo celosa porque yo tengo novio y tú no, ¿no es así?

Anna quiso creer con todas sus fuerzas que así era, que todo sus celos eran provocados por eso y no por otra cosa, esa maldita otra cosa, pero en el fondo ella no podía engañarse, simplemente no podía engañarse.

—Eres una joven guapa, Anna —la muchacha de ojos azul hielo esbozó una breve sonrisa —, no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero ya varios chicos te pretenden.

—¿Es… en serio? —Anna alzó curiosa la ceja, como no pudiendo creérselo.

—Claro que sí —la chica sonrió una vez más —, si yo fuese un chico yo obviamente saldría contigo.

La frase de Elsa quedó vagando de forma constante en la mente de Anna, sintiéndose de pronto algo molesta de que Elsa fuese una chica, porque si Elsa fuese un chico nada ni nadie podría separarlas.

Al día siguiente, Anna llegó al instituto con dos marcadas ojeras debajo de sus ojos, producto de una larga noche de insomnio, en donde en lo único que pudo pensar fue en su mejor amiga, y la últimas palabras de esta.

Antes de que Elsa y Hans comenzasen a salir, que ella y la otra chica siempre se iban juntas de sus casas al instituto… pero no, desde que ambos eran pareja que aquella especie de tradición quedó en el olvido, así como otras costumbres entras ellas dos.

Celos .Celos. Celos.

Ahora las únicas oportunidades que tenían para ellas estar a solas eran cuando sus padres se juntaban, y ellas quedaban en la habitación de la que le tocaba la casa, siendo este caso la alcoba de la propia Elsa.

—¿Quieres ir conmigo el fin de semana al cine? —fue lo que de pronto Elsa le preguntó a su mejor amiga, a lo que ella abrió mucho los ojos.

—¡Claro! —soltó la chica, creyendo que tal vez después de todo, ella podría compartir algo más de tiempo con la otra muchacha.

—Bien —Elsa sonrió de una peculiar forma —, se los diré a Hans y a Kristoff, él seguro que…

—Espera —y Anna de inmediato interrumpió a su amiga —, ¿qué tienen que ver Hans y Kristoff en todo esto? ¿No que saldríamos juntas como antes? —de pronto, la muchacha comenzó a ofuscarse.

—Las cosas ya no son como antes —aclaró Elsa, sonando tal vez demasiado fría —. Ahora yo salgo con Hans… sería bueno que tú también comenzaras a salir con chicos, y Kristoff es ideal. ¿No es eso lo que las muchachas de esta edad hacen?

Anna se sintió entonces algo desilusionada al respecto, a la vez de algo ingenua.

¿En qué momento fue que Elsa había cambiado de esa forma?

Aun así, la muchacha sentía que su amiga tenía razón; estaban en plena adolescencia y era normal, y hasta esperable, que siendo ella chicas comenzasen a salir con chicos…

—Chicas con chicos —se repitió la muchacha esa noche, cuando ya sus padres y ella habían salido de la casa de los Doffer, hacia su propio hogar.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, hasta ese momento Anna nunca se había cuestionado mucho el tema de las parejas, tal vez porque ella, en otra vez un ingenuo acto, creía que siempre serían ellas dos, sin muchachos de por medio.

¿O era acaso que quería a Elsa para ella sola…?

Y si ese fuese caso, ¿qué habría de malo en eso? Después de todo, eran las mejores amigas, así que no sería extraño que anduviesen siempre juntas… no, lo extraño aquí fue el repentino cambio de Elsa, de un día para otro.

Sin embargo, Anna deseaba complacer a Elsa, por lo cual ese fin de semana aceptó su propuesta, y con Hans y Kristoff ellas dos fueron al cine a ver una película algo romanticona.

Anna lo podía escuchar.

Estando sentada entre Elsa y Kristoff, ella podía percibir con claridad como Hans besaba a _su_ amiga, y aunque ella igual notaba que Elsa trataba de mantener el recato, era casi imposible hacerlo.

Fue cuando Kristoff aparentemente se armó de valor, y posó su mano sobre la mano de Anna.

Anna no quería esto.

Anna no quería estar con nadie.

Anna no deseaba que él la besara.

Anna quería irse de ahí.

Anna sólo, y en un inocente sentimiento, ansiaba estar solamente con Elsa, y con nadie más.

De pronto, sintió como en medio de la película, Kristoff comenzó a apegarse incluso más a ella, y al hacerlo rodeaba sus hombros con sus anchos brazos, como en un intento de acercamiento.

Entonces, Anna no pudo más y rápidamente se levantó de su asiento, y aunque ella no lo esperó Elsa la siguió.

—¿Qué pasó, Anna? —le preguntó la chica a su amiga, cuando ya las dos se encontraban en el baño de mujeres, en el mismo cine.

—Yo… no puedo —y de pronto Anna comenzó a sollozar no pudiendo aguantar más esa especie de presión que sentía encima de ella —. No quiero a Kristoff.

—Ah… —Elsa se acercó lentamente a Anna, y tal cual como lo había hecho hace algunos días atrás, deslizó su mano sobre la pecosa mejilla de su amiga, quitando las lágrimas de ella en el acto —. Tal vez me apresuré mucho con él, de seguro que otro muchacho…

—No.

—¿Ah? —la joven alzó curiosa una ceja, como no comprendiendo del todo la reacción de Anna.

—Eso, yo… —la respiración de Anna cada vez era más y más agitada, al punto que su pecho comenzó a subir y a bajar, al mismo tiempo que desviaba su mirada hacia otro lado, no soportando ver los ojos de ella —, creo que no quiero conocer a ningún chico.

Elsa, aun manteniendo su mano sobre el rostro de su amiga, miró a Anna como tratando de entenderla.

—Está bien… tal vez aún no ha llegado tu momento.

—No me refiero a eso.

—¿Entonces…? —pero antes de que la joven de ojos azul hielo pudiese seguir hablando, su celular comenzó a sonar, a lo que ella contestó enseguida, desprendiendo ahora su mano de la mejilla de Anna. —¿Hans...? Sí, sí… vamos para allá.

Siendo así, Elsa guardó su teléfono celular, y cuando miró a Anna se dio cuenta que no era el momento apropiado como para hablar.

—¿Estás bien, Anna? —le preguntó Kristoff a la chica, mirándola a ella con una genuina preocupación, la cual aun así no logró calar del todo en la chica.

—Sí —respondió la muchacha cortante, al borde de la mala educación, mirando directamente a Elsa a los ojos —, con Elsa ahora nos tenemos que ir, ¿no es así?

—Oh, sí —y seguidamente la aludida miró a Hans y depositó un beso de lo más casto sobre sus labios, siempre sintiendo la mirada de su mejor amiga sobre ella —, nos vemos mañana —finalizó, mirando de reojo a Anna.

Y cuando Anna presenció eso horrible beso, supo lo que realmente quería…

Y ese algo, era Elsa.

 **Trataré de actualizar en marzo, y realmente cualquier review y crítica constructiva es muy, muy bienvenido, que así los espero (:.**

 **Lo último:**

 **1.-** **BUSCO DIBUJANTE** **para un par de guiones de cómic tengo en mente (algunos yuri), y quiero realizar. Interesadxs, envíe MP ;)**

 **2.- Con Ookami Elsa estamos haciendo un cómic yuri, que MUY pronto estará en papel. Para más información sobre el cómic, buscar:**

 **VIEJOS CONOCIDOS**

 **En f.a.c.e.b.o.o.k**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo sé que prometí este capítulo hace ya mucho, pero bueno aunque algo atrasada, aquí está un nuevo capítulo (: . Espero que sea de su agrado, y que lean lo adjunto al final.**

Disclaimer: 'Frozen' NO me pertenece a mí, sino que a Disney y sus asociados.

 **Tormenta**

 **Capítulo II**

 _Por E. Waters_

Después de esa especie de incidente en el cine, que Anna evitaba a Elsa, lo que no quería decir necesariamente que Elsa evitase a Anna. No, al contrario, parecía incluso que la muchacha de cabellos platinados deseaba juntarse con su mejor amiga más que nunca.

Y Anna, la cual poco menos que todo el mundo se le había ido abajo desde que supo que la otra muchacha estaba saliendo con el propio Hans, no entendía, no comprendía, y ni mucho menos compartía o incluso aprobaba los últimos comportamientos de Elsa.

¿Qué era lo que quería ella…?

Al momento de que la muchacha de ojos azul hielo comenzó a salir con su actual, y hasta ahora única pareja, que la joven sentía que ambas se estaban distanciando… y ahora que era Anna quien estaba más confusa que nunca, era Elsa quien le pedía que salieran más que nunca.

Pero ya no era lo mismo, definitivamente no era lo mismo…

Ahora, aunque Elsa estaba junto a ella, la muchacha sentía que había 'algo' que no era como de antaño.

Y eso de antaño, era que ahora Anna Summers estaba locamente enamorada de su mejor amia.

No podía ser, no podía ser, simplemente no podía ser.

Aunque si lo pensaba con calma, el hecho de que ella estuviese sintiendo 'cosas' por Elsa, era de lo más lógico, de los más predecible… siempre juntas andaban por todos lados, o bueno al menos hasta que Hans se 'interpuso'.

—Maldito… —susurró la muchacha entre dientes, mirando de forma lejana como el profesor de literatura daba la clase.

¿Por qué Elsa estaba con ese pedante de Hans…? O más aun importante, ¿por qué era que para Elsa ella no bastaba?

¿Qué tenía Hans Southern que no tenía ella?

—Bueno, además de ser un chico… —se dijo la joven de cabellos cobrizos a sí misma, se repente ofuscándose de no haber nacido varón, a lo que de inmediato vino el recuerdo de esa noche, cuando la misma Elsa le dijo a Anna de que ella fuese un chico ellas estarían juntas.

Ya cuando salieron de clase aquel día, y ya cuando durante el día Elsa había estado con ella y sólo con ella, Anna estaba por irse del instituto, cuando casi al salir del recinto escolar se encontró con su mejor amiga y con su novio discutiendo.

—¿Qué hoy no vendrás a verme practicar? —la voz de Hans sonaba sumamente molesta —. Además, ¿qué es eso de que saldrás con Summers?

—Se lo prometí —dijo rápidamente Elsa, con una frialdad que hasta llegaba a dar algo de miedo —. Además, que no te vea practicar no es…

—¿O es que me engañas? —soltó de pronto Hans, a lo que Anna abrió mucho los ojos, como no pudiendo creer que el inepto novio de su amiga, hubiese descubierto la verdad sobre ella — ¿Y eso de juntarte con Summer, es una fachada?

Anna suspiró aliviada de saber que él no sabía nada,

—No te engaño, Hans —Elsa clavó heladamente su mirada en la figura del muchacho —, sólo saldré con mi mejor amiga y ya.

—Recuerda que tú estás saliendo conmigo, y no con ella —dijo finalmente él, mirando indignado a la muchacha, sólo para después salir ofuscado de aquel lugar.

Fue cuando Anna se sintió más feliz y triste que nunca.

Estaba claro, para la joven de ojos azul hielo sólo era una amiga y nada más, pero por otro lado no podía evitar sentirse algo alegre de que Hans haya insinuado, aunque sea muy sutilmente, de que Elsa lo estaba engañando con ella…

Con ella.

Con el corazón latiendo a mil, finalmente la muchacha salió en escena, sonriendo más cómo nunca antes lo había hecho.

Aquella tarde, la muchacha de rostro pecoso creyó estar en los viejos tiempos, en donde no existía esa enfermiza popularidad de Elsa, en donde nadie juzgaba a nadie, en donde Hans no se asomaba en la vida de ambas ni por si acaso.

Y todo estaba muy bien, hasta cuando estaban bebiendo algo de chocolate caliente el celular de Elsa sonó con mucha insistencia.

—Es Hans —dijo ella, a lo que inevitablemente Anna cayó en la verdad.

Hans tenía razón, él era quien estaba saliendo con Elsa, y no ella.

Sintiéndose sumamente frustrada al respecto, la joven se mordió el labio con fuerza, y otra vez recordando lo sucedido en el cine no esperó que su amiga terminara de hablar con Hans, y simplemente se fue de la cafetería.

Y Elsa, en vez de retenerla, tal y como Anna deseaba en el fondo de que así fuese, sólo la miró mientras seguía hablando con Hans a través del celular.

Muy pronto las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer por las mejillas de la muchacha, y entonces ella supo que estaba enamorada…

Perdidamente enamorada de Elsa Doffer.

Pero Anna lo sabía; Elsa era demasiado 'perfecta', demasiado 'correcta', como para que algo sucediese entre ellas dos, y además ella había demostrado sentir atracción hacia el género opuesto, no como ella.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer?

Entonces la chica quiso borrar todos esos confusos sentimientos, engañarse a sí misma, engañar a su mente, y por sobre todo engañar a su corazón… aun cuando sabía que esto último sería muy difícil de hacer.

Y pensó de forma ingenua, que si ella podía junto a Elsa en calidad de mejor amiga, ella podría ser feliz…

Pero en el fondo, ella sabía que eso era mentira.

Al día siguiente, cuando Anna se topó con Elsa afuera de la casa de los Doffer, para así irse juntas al instituto, al interior de su pecho su corazón dio un doloroso brinco en su corazón.

Ella amaba a Elsa, ella quería a Elsa, ella deseaba a Elsa.

Y ese amor que la muchacha sentía por su mejor amiga era tan, pero tan profundo, que pensó que si la otra joven era feliz, ella también lo sería.

Con ese pensamiento ya en mente, Anna intentó dibujar una de sus mejores sonrisas, el resto del día la chica trato e hizo lo que pudo con tal de camuflar lo que realmente sentía, y hasta ella creyó que podía estar satisfecha con eso.

Sin embargo, cuando aquel día escolar dio por terminado pasó algo que cambiaría de forma drástica la vida de ambas chicas.

—Hans debe estar esperándome en su práctica —fue lo que le dijo Elsa a su amiga, a lo que ella se tragó lo que sentía —, ¿me acompañas?

Y aunque lo que ella menos deseaba era ver a Hans Southern, finalmente terminó por aceptar.

Ambas jóvenes estaban encaminándose hacia las graderías del inmenso patio del instituto de Arendelle, cuando de pronto fue la misma Elsa quien se detuvo en seco, a lo que Anna también lo hizo, mirando confundida a la otra chica.

—¿Elsa…?

Pero ella no le prestó atención a Anna, y ella extrañada le siguió la mirada a lo que Elsa estaba observando, y su pecoso rostro se empalideció más que nunca.

Ahí, coqueteando como un vil rufián, se encontraba Hans con una linda chica de cabello negro, estando ambos muy cercanos del uno del otro.

—¡Hans!

Los ojos del joven se abrieron mucho, y cuando su mirada se topó con la mirada azul hielo de la joven de cabellos platinados, él supo que ya estaba todo perdido, lo que no quería decir que se daría por vencido.

Lo que vino a continuación, fue que el chico se separó de forma brusca de la otra muchacha, y en seguida se dirigió hacia Elsa, la cual salió corriendo poco menos hasta los lavados de chicas.

—No te acerques, Southern —siseó Anna, mirando fijamente a Hans, sintiéndose de pronto como con una valentía y coraje que nunca había experimentado.

—¿Qué? —el muchacho miró con infinita soberbia y superioridad a la joven de ojos verde azulados —. No eres nadie, Summers… créeme que he visto como la miras.

—¿Ah?

Entonces Hans sonrió de una petulante forma, y salió de aquel sitio, creyéndose él poco menos que dueño de la verdad, dueño del mundo, y hasta quién sabe, dueño de la propia Elsa… pero ahora no era tiempo de Hans, sino de su amiga.

Rápidamente, la muchacha de rostro pecoso entró a los lavados de chicas, en donde en seguida encontró a Elsa llorando de forma desconsolada.

—¿Elsa…? — Anna miró enternecida a la joven —. ¿Acaso tanto amas a Hans, como para ponerte de esta manera? —dijo ella, tiritando su tono de voz, como temiendo de la verdad…

Esa verdad que decía que, tal vez, Elsa Doffer estaba realmente enamorada de Hans Southern.

—Yo nunca le he amado a él, Anna —soltó la chica, alzando de pronto la cabeza, y haciendo chocar su enrojecida mirada sobre la sumamente sorprendida de la otra chica.

—Pero… —y la otra joven comenzó a titubear, como no pudiendo articular del todo bien sus palabras, como si de pronto le hubiesen tirado un balde de agua fría sobre su cabeza… y es que, si Elsa no amaba a Hans, ¿por qué había estado con él?

—Yo sólo acepté salir con él, porque tenía miedo.

—¿Miedo…?

Entonces fue cuando nuevamente las chicas se siguieron mirando de forma directa, como si de pronto el mundo y el tiempo se detuviesen, estando ahora ellas dos y nadie más…

Y Anna creyó ver algo en Elsa, algo que sólo había visto en ella.

Y ese algo, era amor.

Siendo así Anna se llenó nuevamente de valor, y comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia Elsa, estando ella guiada por sus sentimientos, su instinto, sus emociones… algo nuevo, siendo ese algo nuevo algo parecido a 'deseo'.

Y tal como sucedió en ese día de la fiesta, sólo que esta vez fue a la inversa, ya que era Anna quien hora se arriesgaba y se acercaba de forma peligrosa a su amiga.

—¿Anna…?

—Yo sólo… —y la chica comenzó a inclinarse hacia la otra chica, y cuando ella estuvo a punto de depositar un beso sobre los labios de Elsa, los helados labios de Elsa, la puerta de los lavados se abrió de forma abrupta.

Ambas chica se separaron rápidamente, estando la chica de ojos azul hielo ligeramente sonrojada, mientras que la otra se encontraba totalmente enrojecida.

Durante el trayecto desde el instituto hacia sus respectivas casas, las muchachas sólo se limitaron a mirarse sin decir nada, pero mientras que Anna estaba más dichosa que nunca, al pensar que todo estaba resuelto, Elsa no pensaba de forma tan similar a eso.

No, Elsa estaba confundida, realmente confundida como no lo había hecho en toda su vida.

Si bien, Anna deseó invitar a su amiga a su casa, la aludida se despidió algo lejana de la chica, lo que no evitó que Anna aún tuviese una sonrisa marcada en su rostro…

Después de todo, se habían estado a punto de besar, al menos por el punto de vista de Anna.

Cuando al día siguiente se supo que Elsa y Hans habían terminado su relación, debido al adulterio de este último, los chismes corrían de aquí a allá, Anna parecía estar más contenta desde hace mucho.

Pero a pesar de eso, cuando se acercó a Elsa, ella le miró más lejana que nunca, y ella en realidad no entendía por qué.

Fue cuando la joven de rostro pecoso creyó que era momento de actuar, de impedir que ambas se alejasen y que ocurriese todo lo contrario, ya que ella pensó que Elsa le amaba, que le correspondía, todo por esa escena en los lavados del día anterior.

De esta forma, Anna esperó a que Elsa saliese de clases, y cuando ella la vio salir del colegio, velozmente la sujetó de la muñeca y la llevó a un lugar apartado del recinto estudiantil.

Entonces, Anna besó a Elsa, y aunque fue apenas un ligero toque, bastó para que las hormonas de ambas se revolucionaran de una notable forma.

Sin embargo, Elsa no pensaba lo mismo que la otra chica, por lo cual la joven de helada mirada apartó enseguida a Anna.

La muchacha de rostro pecoso miró con desesperación a la otra joven, y como nunca deseó retenerla junto a ella, quiso nuevamente besarla, ansió envolverla en sus brazos, pero Elsa fue mucho más rápida que ella.

Ese día, y por primera vez en años y años, Elsa y Anna se fueron en solitario a sus casas, estando Anna más destrozada que nunca, y Elsa con una extraña impresión de las cosas…

Y sí, ella amaba a Anna, la amaba demasiado como para hacerle un mal, como para que ella tuviese que pasar por el castigo social de que ellas dos estuviesen juntas, sin embargo, Anna lo que menos entendió fue eso…

Y es que al día siguiente, apenas Anna llegó al instituto, lo que primero que vio ella fue a Elsa, a su impecable mirada, pero ella no estaba sola.

No, ahí, tomados muy zalameramente de la mano, se encontraban ella y Hans Southern.

¿Por qué…?

—Anna, yo…

Pero Anna ya no quería entender nada, Anna ya estaba realmente cansada.

Sintiéndose menos amada y querida que nunca, la muchacha corrió y corrió hacia el lados opuesto de donde Elsa y Hans se encontraban, y fue cuando sintió como alguien le sujetaba de la mano, con fuerza y a la vez delicadeza.

Sin tener tiempo para reaccionar, de pronto se vio atrapada entre la muralla de un pasillo solitario del instituto, y una intensa mirada de color azul hielo.

Y esta vez no fue Anna quien dio el primer paso, sino que Elsa colocó de una delicada forma el rostro de su amiga, de su querida amiga, y cuando ya la chica creía que se besarían en los labios, Elsa se limitó a besar la comisura de estos.

—Lo siento, Anna.

Y dicho esto la muchacha miró casi con tristeza a la otra chica, y salió rápidamente del lugar.

Nuevamente las lágrimas recorrieron las pecosas mejillas de la muchacha, como no pudiendo procesar del todo bien toda esa información.

Ella la amaba, en serio que sí… ¿No sería que acaso esto, sería sólo un amor no correspondido, y nada más?

Aunque Anna deseó con todas sus fuerzas que así no fuese, ella lo sabía en el fondo una cosa…

Que pasara lo que pasara, Elsa Doffer jamás saldría de su corazón.

 **Espero que haya sido de su agrado ^-^, como siempre cualquier review es muy bien bienvenido, que me sirve para seguir con la historia.**

 **Lo último:**

 **1.-** **NUEVO CÓMIC**

 **Con La Mafer estamos haciendo un nuevo cómic yuri, que esperamos que pronto esté en papel, buscar:**

 **ENSAYO Y ERROR**

 **En f.a.c.e.b.o.o.k**

 **2.- Con Ookami Elsa estamos haciendo un cómic yuri, que MUY pronto estará en papel. Para más información sobre el cómic, buscar:**

 **VIEJOS CONOCIDOS**

 **En f.a.c.e.b.o.o.k**


End file.
